


Edessäni aava meri

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Execution, Gen, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinä päivänä kuoli loputkin siitä, mitä minusta, Bertolt Hooverista, oli jäljellä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edessäni aava meri

**Author's Note:**

> Jätän sen ihan teidän päätettäväksi, onko tämä paradoksaalinen kertojarakenne virkistävää tai tekotaiteellista.
> 
> Ja toivon ettei kukaan vedä liian isoa hernettä nenään noista suomennoksista.

Tuntia ennen teloitustani nostetaan kaupungin korkeimpaan salkoon lippu. Minä odotan heitä päivänvalon saavuttamattomissa. Tällaisessa hiljaisuudessa hiirenkin jalat kuulostavat raskailta. Kivi on rumaa ja harmaata, kaikkialla haisee. Minä en ole liikkunut moneen tuntiin. Ihmisen askeleet kaikuvat kiven ja metallin välissä. Näen parin ruskeaa nahkaa. Tai näkisin, jos en olisi lähes sokea. Bertolt Hoover istuu sellissä ja kuuntelee maailman heräävän viimeistä kertaa hänen elämässään. Minä olin joskus hän, mutta nyt olen kuollut. Hänkin on kuollut, tai se mitä hänestä on jäljellä on enää ei-mitään. Onko kuolema lopulta muuttumista ei-miksikään? Hänen silmänsä aukeavat mutta tuskin näkevät mitään. Viereisessä sellissä kirkuu Annie, hän valittaa ja huutaa epäinhimillisiä sanoja, eläimellinen meteli kaikuu koko huoneistossa. Askelten ääniä, lisää vartijoita saapuu, he lyövät Annieta kivääriensä lappeilla ja sylkevät hänen päälleen, jotta hän lopettaisi huutamisen.  
"Tappakaa minut", hän sanoo ihmisen puheella, mutta vartijat kiroavat ja nauravat. Bertolt kohottaa päätään, siitäkin huolimatta että se tekee valtavasti kipeää niskassa.

Minä näen hullun naisen. Hänen saappaistaan tuleva ääni on niin terävä että se on melkein kuin metallisen kellon helähdys. Hän on joskus ollut kaunis, mutta nyt hän on ääntä, helvetillistä ja rauhoittavaa kengänkantojen sointia. Hän pysähtyy sellini eteen. Hänen nenänsä kipristelee, koska sellissä haisee kuolema, mutta muuten hänen kasvonsa eivät paljasta mitään. Bertolt Hoover erottaa hänet varjoina verkkokalvoillaan ja kuulee hänen hengityksensä.  
"Jättiläistitaani! Kerro minulle, miltä näyttää aava meri!" hän sanoo. Minä en vastaa mitään. Minä en ole Jättiläistitaani. Kukaan ei enää ole. Hän tarttuu kalteriin ja sanoo hullun naisen äänellään:  
"Kerro minulle! Sinähän sen tiedät!" Hänen äänensä on kuin korppien tuhatpäinen kuoro. Kivilattia tuntuu kylmältä käsien alla. Aava meri on suuri ja niin... sininen? Vihreä? Harmaa? Merellä ei ole väriä, ja yhtä aikaisesti se on monta. Jos merestä vie pisaran, se on yhä meri...

"Hyvä on", hullu nainen sanoo, Bertolt miettii hänen ääntään, se on joskus kuulunut tytölle nimeltä Mikasa Ackerman, silloin kun hän itse oli jotain muuta.  
"Kerro minulle sitten, kuka teistä kolmesta tappoi Eren Yeagerin, niin minun on helpompi päättää, kenet teloitan ensin." Eren Yeagerin? Minä muistan kyllä hänet. Hänet makaamassa lattialla ja kouristelemassa, pieni heiveröinen hahmo. En vastaa hänelle mitään, toivon että hän menisi pois. Hän painaa nenänsä metallikaltereita vasten ja tuijottaa.  
"Sinä kuolet kuitenkin! Et ole enää mitään! Et yhtikäs mitään!" hän huutaa, se on pilkallinen ja epätoivoinen huuto. Bertolt Hoover nousee ylös äkkiseltään ja hoipertelee lähemmäs naista. Joku yrittää vetää naisen pois, mutta tämä ei liikahdakaan. He tuijottavat toisiaan, naisen silmät verestävät ja melkein pullottavat ulos hänen silmäkuopistaan. Hänellä on olallaan kivääri, kauniiksi kiillotettu. Nopea ja kovaääninen hahmo tarttuu hänen puseroonsa ja riuhtaisee hänet kauemmas. Minä katson heidän peräänsä.

Jättiläistitaani on kuollut ja minä olen kuollut. Minä istuin köytettynä pimeässä kellarihuoneessa ja kuuntelin kun nainen puhui itselleen. Hänen äänensä aaltoilee, välillä se on maaninen, välillä melankolinen. Hänen seurassaan on joitakin miehiä ja Eren Yeager. Minä en tiedä siitä paljoakaan, sillä olin enimmäkseen tajunnan tuolla puolen. Käteni oli musta, violetti-harmaa, sillä siitä oli otettu lukemattomia kertoja verta. Minä en ollut enää minä. En ollut enää Bertolt Hoover, en Jättiläistitaani, enkä mikään miksi minua on joskus kutsuttu. Annie huusi ja kakisteli, hänen päänsä oli painettu lattiaan pitkän hangon avulla jonka toisessa päässä oli metallinen koukku. Hänen huulensa olivat ruhjoutuneet verille ja hänenkin käsivartensa olivat mustelmilla, hän yritti paeta, hän taisteli kuin kalastajan käsiin joutunut lohi. Joku miehistä potki häntä päähän niin monta kertaa että hänen ruumiinsa herpaantui ja putsasi sitten saappaankärkensä halveksivan oloisesti.  
"Älä tapa häntä", valkoiseen takkiin pukeutunut nainen sanoi, hänen äänensä nousee ja laskee yhä edelleen pääni sisällä vaikka en ole nähnyt häntä päiviin.

Eren Yeagerin silmät olivat merenväriset ja väreilevät kuin veden pinta ennen nousevaa myrskyä. Hän pelkäsi, katseli Bertoltia, Annieta ja Reineria suuren epäilyksen vallassa. Mustahiuksinen koukkunokkainen mies, tai varmaan vielä poika potkaisi Annien liikkumatonta ruumista ja sanoi:  
"Katso, ei siitä ole enää mihinkään! He hävisivät!" hän sanoi ja nauroi, se kaikui korkeassa huoneessa, kavala, ruma nauru. Jo silloin oli näköni alkanut hämärtymään ja pian maailma katosi varjoihin. Minä olin kuollut. Nainen halusi tutkia, pystyisimmekö regeneroimaan ruumiinosiamme. Hän määräsi kaksi miestä katkaisemaan Reinerin pohjelihakset, iskemään ne terällä poikki. Hän kaatui kumoon kuin raskas viljasäkki, eikä enää noussut. Kolme sotilasmiestä taputtivat, mutta Eren Yeager ei sanonut mitään.  
"He ovat ihmisiä", nainen sanoi. Mikä on ihmisyyden mitta? Reiner ähki tuskissaan, hänen jalkansa olivat veressä. Joku laittoi hänen eteensä lasin vettä, tietäen ettei hän pystyisi siitä juomaan. Minä ryömin hänen luokseen, kadoin veden kämmenelleni ja annoin hänen juoda. Eren Yeager katsoo Bertoltia, Annieta ja Reineriä, heidän onnettomia hahmojaan eikä osaa päättää, haluaako olla taas ihminen. Minä tiedän kuka tappoi Eren Yeagerin.

Meidät teloitetaan puolenpäivän aikaan. Kuusi sotilaspoliisia saapuu luoksemme, heillä on mukanaan käsiraudat ja kaulan ympärille lukittavat seipäät. Annie viedään ensimmäisenä, hän mulkoilee hurjasti ja sähisee, poliisit huutavat ja lyövät häntä. Kala joka ui vastavirtaan, mutta ajautuu vääjäämättömästi kohti merta. Reiner ei kävele, hän ei kävele enää koskaan. Hän konttaa sanomatta sanaakaan, tuska on muovannut hänen kasvonsa sellaisiksi ettei niiltä melkein löydä enää muuta kuin tyyneyttä. Viimeisenä ne ottavat minut. Bertoltin silmissä on sumuisia hahmoja, ne vievät hänet pois kirkkaaseen valoon. Ihmiset huutavat lavan ympärillä, huuto yltyy, pauhaa korvissa ja muuttuu kärpästen surinaksi. Hullu nainen on ladannut kiväärin, hänen vieressään seisoo Demoni. Heidän kasvonsa ovat varjoja ja puhe muminaa. Matka kivihuoneesta lavalle on lyhyt. Sotilaspoliisien seuraan liittyy tummaääninen mies, hän kuljeskelee vankien ympärillä ja istuu lopulta Reinerin selkään. Hänen huulilleen ilmestyy kiero hymyntapainen kun Reiner huokaisee tuskissaan.

"Naiset ensin!" joku huutaa. Annie katselee yleisöään ja takanaan seisovia armeijan virkamiehiä, hänen silmänsä hohtavat. Ihmiset viheltävät ja huutavat, äänet tunkeutuvat terävinä tärykalvojen läpi. Hullu nainen astuu edemmäs. Annie hymyilee hänelle olkansa yli. Hän suoristaa ryhtinsä ja tekee yleisölle armeijan tervehdyksen, hänen hymynsä on leveä ja pilkallinen.  
"Ihmiskunta musertuu kaikesta huolimatta!" hän rääkyy, kiväärin suuaukko osoittaa hänen selkäänsä, ensimmäinen laukaus halkaisee ilman salaman lailla, hänen silmästään vierähtää yks kyynel. Annie Leonhart makaa lavalla, hänen ruumiinsa jää omituiseen asentoon, kuin se kuoleman hetkelläkin yrittäisi vielä vastustaa sitä kaikkea, jota hän oli koko elämänsä vastustanut.

"Naistitaani! Annie Leonhart!" miehen ääni ilmoittaa, ja yleisö hurraa, kuin se olisi todistanut suuren sankariteon. Bertolt muistaa itsekin olleensa joskus titaani, Jättiläistitaani. Hän muistaa seisoneensa Maria-muurin vierellä ja katsoneensa kaupungin yli horisonttiin, jossa aava meri sinersi ja velloi. Hetken oli hyvä, mutta nyt minä olen kuollut. Tummaääninen mies nousee vihdoin Reinerin selän päältä ja kehottaa naista tähtäämään kiväärillään päähän. Minä suljen silmäni ja kuuntelen kuinka ase ladataan, hullun naisen kiivas hengitys tihenee, demoninkaltainen mies vinkaisee hieman ja toinen mies naputtaa saappaankärjellään lavan puista pintaa. Jostain syystä toinen laukaus on hiljaisempi kuin ensimmäinen. Pyöveliä kehotetaan ampumaan varmistuslaukaus, nainen asettaa kiväärin piipun Reinerin niskaan ja ampuu taas. Sitä ei melkein kuule yleisön äänien alta.   
"Panssarititaani! Reiner Braun!" Jäljellä on vain minä.

Kirkkautta ja ääntä, ihmiset kuulostavat levottomilta ja vihaisilta, heidän äänensä huokuivat omituisessa harmoniassa kuin metrinmittaiset aallot. Kukko kiekuu, vaikka ei ole enää edes aamu. Bertolt kääntyy katsomaan taakseen naiseen, joka sivelee kivääriä huolellisesti ennen kuin lataa sen. Tämä kohottaa katseensa aseesta ja sanoo:  
"Sinä se olit, etkö vain? Nuo kaksi muuta eivät olisi pystyneet siihen." Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager, kalvenneet kasvot ja lasittuneet silmät, ihmisten kauhistuneet henkäykset hänen maatessaan kivilattialla, pimeys. Hullun naisen hahmo on liikettä edessäni, äänihuulten värinää, hengitystä.  
"Usko sinä sitten niin. Totuus ei tarvitse minua aseenkantajakseen", Bertolt vastaa ja kääntyy katsomaan yleisöön. Matka lavalta sinne, missä ruumiit poltettaisiin, olisi lyhyt. Minä en näe ihmisiä vaan meren. Nainen empii kunnes kohottaa kiväärin ja ampuu.

Bertolt Hoover kaatuu maahan, kahden muun ihmisen viereen. Yleisö tömistelee ja hurraa, he kohottavat käsiään ilmaan ja lyövät penkkien puista pintaa. Hän näkee meren. Se on suunnattoman suuri, sen sydämessä asuu ihmisyys mutta se lyö rantaa vasten valtavana hyökyaaltona, se on yksi ja se on monta.  
"Bertolt Hoover! Jättiläistitaani! Bertolt Hoover on kuollut!" Hullu nainen huutaa. Minä olen kuollut! Hetken kaikki on hyvin ja minun silmäni näkevät jälleen, ne erottavat sen mikä on totta. Minä nousen yhä uudelleen muiden yläpuolelle, edessäni siintää aava meri.

Tuntia ennen teloitustani nostetaan kaupungin korkeimpaan salkoon lippu.


End file.
